


Vengeful Desires

by Snowhusky369



Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Any other tags I forget to use, Depression, Fear, Government Experimentation, Guys in White - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowhusky369/pseuds/Snowhusky369
Summary: When Danny's parents find out his deepest secret about Phantom, they immediately donate  him to the GIW for experimentation. Anyone who knew a whole lot about Danny, including his family and friends, had their memory wiped so that all they knew about him was that he had been alive. They filled the town with stories and rumors that he had died in a car wreck recently.  Now, it has been over five years in this hell they call "the lab" and the scientists have come up with a cruel way to make Danny's lifeless life worse than it was. They have figured out how to impregnate him. And yet, it isn't as bad as he thought it would be. The day he gave birth, the Young Justice League discovers him and takes him to the original Justice League to take care of him and nurse him back to health. Everyday, despite them just meeting, Dick comes and talks to Danny, allowing both boys to make new friends. And, maybe even more. Once he grows well again, along with his child, he goes back to his hometown to remind them of who he was before. But, the world isn't as it may seem. And, with the troubles he has to suffer through with his unfamiliar family and friends, who will be there to stand with him?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Dick Grayson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom or the Young Justice. If I owned Danny Phantom, it would still be showing with new episodes. I do, however own any characters not originally from either shows and I also own this story.

_"Hold still, Phantom, and life will be so much easier to you." A needle appeared, sharp and filled with a greenish liquid, and Danny let out a whimper as it disappeared into his abdomen. "In twenty-four hours, you will conceive if our experimentation is a success. If not, we shall keep trying until you have."_

_Not even two hours later, men ran their hands up and down Danny's small, frail body. "Don't touch me," he begged, shivering with fear. "Please? I don't want to have a baby." "Too bad, pretty boy. We've been wanting to do this for such a long time and now, we're finally getting it." Danny let out a sob before something was wrapped around his mouth, stifling the cries and whimpers, and his clothes were removed._

**_~~~8 Months Later~~~_ **

"Breakfast!" a voice called, stirring Danny from his dream-like sleep and dragging him from the freshness of his dreams and to the dreariness of his state. "Hey, get the hell up, dumbass!" a voice growled and something began to persistently nudge at his foot. He groaned but opened his eyes still, bright, neon blue flecks glinting underneath half-closed lids. "Hurry up and drink, ya hear me?"

A cup was shoved against his face and, in instinct, he caught the mug, not allowing a drop to spill. This was it. The only thing he got every day to keep him alive (barely) and allowed him to face the day more awake. It was the scientist's greatest achievement besides impregnating him even though he was a human of the male species. It would give the baby plenty of nutrients and yet, it didn't give anything to him whatsoever. So, as the child got the nutrients, he was left to starve.

As soon as he had downed the foul-tasting liquid, the cup disappeared as well as the person who had been holding it. Curling up as best he could, Danny let out a sigh and stared bleakly at the wall, hoping just to be able to see this child once before it was born.

Then, almost as if in an attempt to make the wish come true, Danny felt something wet soaking his boxers and legs. Gasping, he pressed a hand against his huge, distorted belly, and cried out as a painful contraction rippled through his abdomen, the pressure building in between his legs. Reminding himself to breathe, he focused on the fact that, despite him being very loud, no one had come to check on his whole situation.

Danny situated himself so that he was lying with his back against the cold wall, his knees bent at angles, so that he could push when needed and yet be able to guide the child out. As he breathed through each contraction, he slowly pulled out off his clothes, draping the shirt over his lower half to hide it from anyone who happened to walk by, and let out a cry as a particularly painful contraction slid through, followed by a whole lot of pressure. His body, in turn, reacted by pushing. It was time.

~~~~

Ehehehe. Please don't kill me.... 0-0


	2. Chapter 2

After several minutes of pushing and straining, Danny came to a point where he was able to rest for just a moment. Taking in deep breaths, he felt his body prepare for the birthing of his child, and he closed his eyes, sweat dripping down his face and coating his pale skin. He let out the breath he had been holding and almost jumped whenever the alarms starting to go off. Probably, another drill. Considering the last million times they've had this drill, he was certain he would be left alone.

Guards ran by the door, one of them peeking in and, startled by the sight, entered. "Hey, ghost boy. You okay?" he asked, taking off his helmet. Danny had never seen him before and, therefore, figured he was a newly hired one.

"Y-yeah," he gasped, leaning his head back against the wall. "Just peachy. Better get going before someone finds you in here. Otherwise, you'll get in a lot of trouble." Danny couldn't care less if the guard got in trouble but, due to the kind-nature of his heart, he was bound to want to help. He didn't want this innocent man who, yet, hadn't hurt him or caused him any anguish, to get a severe punishment just because of him.

"Don't worry about me, ghost boy. Take it easy. If I loose my job over helping you, I could care less," the guard replied, crouching down in front of Danny, a cheeky smile on his face. "By the way, the name's Castro. Castro Erickson." He held out his hand and Danny took it, giving him a smile back. "Danny Fenton's my human name. My ghost name is Danny Phantom. Just call me Danny." "Nice ta meet ya, Danny."

The guard sat down beside the boy, taking his hand whenever he let out a gasp, and murmured words of encouragement as he struggled against the pains of childbirth. After so many years of harsh words and cruel actions, the guard's unfamiliarly kind character touched Danny's stone-cold heart, touching the hiding emotions of the boy, and he started to cry, tears sliding down his face and mixing with the sweat that coated his clammy skin.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Castro asked, using his handkerchief to wipe the boy's face and eyes. In response, Danny turned into the other boy's arms, crying against his shoulder. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he gasped, the tears sliding down his cheeks. "No one else cared. So why do you?"

Castro let out a sigh and murmured, "Because I have a little brother at home who's about your age. I love him to death and I bet, somewhere out there in that horrible world, you have older siblings worried to death about you. So, might as well help care for you until you're out of here."

"That's a stupid reason," Danny laughed through his tears before leaning back against the wall, the labor pains growing in intensity. "But, I guess it makes sense, too." Castro gave Danny a small grin and stood. "Alright, Danny Fenton. I apologize for the abrupt fleeing but, I need to go out and help. It was nice to meet you." "Wait!" Danny called out, stopping the boy from leaving just yet. "What's your little brother's name?" Castro thew Danny a smile and replied, "It's Nathan. Nathan Erickson."

The boy ran off and, now alone once again, Danny was left to face the anguishing pain by himself. Crying out from the pain he felt, he leaned his head back against the wall and took a deep breath, forcing himself to remember where he was and what he was doing.

"Hey kid, you're free," a voice called, catching his attention. Danny looked up to see a boy dressed in black with a blue bird insignia on his chest. "Come on, kid. We gotta go, now. Everyone is already out."

Danny weakly tried to push himself up but ended up slumping against the wall instead. The boy came in cautiously and sat down by his side, taking in his weak, clammy complexion, and held his wrist to his mouth. "I've got a problem. Everything else tied up up there?"

A voice came back in reply, "Yeah. Doctors have fled but everyone else has been restrained. No signs of backup or reinforcements. It almost looks like they deserted this place."

"Alright. Come down to the containment area. I need help," the guy barked and, after a quiet "copy that", he helped Danny lay down flat on his back. "Easy, kid. Everything's gonna be alright." He gently slid a rolled up blanket underneath Danny's head, elevating it, and took the boy's hand in his. Danny let out a whimper, his eyes closing as the exhaustion caught up with his body, and he felt the urge to push even harder than before. Complying, he squeezed the guy's hand hard as he struggled with this birth.

"What's the problem, Dick?" a feminine voice asked and the boy replied, "I think this was an experiment. They messed around with this poor kid's body. If my logical thinking is correct-" "He's in labor," the girl put in, cutting him off. "I believe so. He's so weak, though. I don't know if he'll make it."

"Let me take a look," the girl offered, slipping in between his legs. "I see the head crowning, Dick. He's got a lot of work ahead of him to get it out. The shoulders will be the hardest part."

Danny opened his eyes, tilting his head so that he was looking at the girl, a young one dressed in red with a white skirt and long, blond hair. "Alright, Arrowette. See if you can help us through this. Maybe you can pull it as he pushes. I don't want to risk moving him and making it worse but we can't wait around, either. Hey kid," the guy called, dragging Danny's gaze up to his face. "I need you to push as hard as you can, okay?"

Danny nodded slowly, sluggishly, and took a deep breath. As soon as he heard the command to push, he used the rest of his energy and strength to push, the girl, Arrowette, sliding her hands inside to help ease the baby out. "Come on, Arrowette. That's it. This is all he's got. Get it out!" the guy barked and Danny let out a cry as he felt a new kind of pain, hot and stingy, tear through his lower abdomen. "I got it!" the girl cried, pulling the infant free and cradling it in her arms. Danny felt the world slide out of his reach and out of his control.


	3. Chapter 3

~~ Dick's POV ~~

Dick watched in shock as the boy slumped back into his arms, his blue orbs dulled to the point of absolute exhaustion as he fell unconscious. "Do you have the baby, Arrowette?" he asked, glancing up quickly to see the girl already wrapping it up in her cape while rocking it back and forth.

"It's so cute," she giggled, having cleaned it up already with one of the boy's clothing article, and pressed her lips against its forehead. "What should we call it?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Dick cried out, glaring at the girl. "It's not our baby. We won't have a name for it until this poor guy comes around. Let's get going." Gently, he picked the boy's limp body up in his arms, surprised at how little he must've weighed. "God, these people and what they can come up with for experiments," he muttered, stalking out and down the hallway, his eyes narrowed with disgust as he picked around the littered mass of bodies, Arrowette close behind with the crying infant.

"Hey, who's that?" Bart asked, looking down from the helicopter, as Dick pulled himself, as well as the kid, into the aircraft.

"Doesn't matter," he grunted, shaking his head and sliding past the curious speedster. "I don't know how long he'll make it. Make a straight beeline for the Justice League HQ."

"I'm on it!" Bart exclaimed, shooting into the cockpit before coming back. "Alright. Superboy says he has no problem with that and that we'll be there in two shakes of a hiney."

Dick nodded and laid the boy down on one of the medical beds they had, strapping him in gently. He pulled the blanket up over the boy's shivering body and glanced at Arrowette who, along with Wonder Girl, was cooing over the infant in her hands. "I'll take the infant now, Arrowette," Dick stated, taking the baby into his arms delicately.

The baby, a tiny little thing that should be deemed too little to be born yet, looked up at the teen with impossibly large blue eyes, similar to the kid on the bed. It's hair despite possibly having a father of other looks, was thick and black as well. The skin, a few hues lighter than the boy's, almost looked like a transparent white and Dick realized, with a startled gasp, that he could see some of it's veins as well as the faint shadow of it's heart beating.

"Superboy, you need to fly fast," Dick stated over his link with the pilot. "I don't know how long this child will survive like this."

"Will do, Captain," Superboy replied cheekily and Dick let out a growl, gritting his teeth. He unfolded the blanket, settling the tiny, fragile body on his legs with them pressed tightly together, and checked the rest of the baby's body out to see the damage. Nothing else looked out of the ordinary except for the skin which was so startlingly see-through. He quickly noted that the baby was a boy and let out a sigh, trying to decide what was best for this infant. It was a fighter; he could tell. The long labor it made its mother suffer through, even though it was possibly quite early, was enough to kill even the healthiest of babies and yet, here it was, it's heart beating strong and normal.

"What should we name it, Dick?" Wonder Girl asked, receiving a glare from the teenage leader.

"We aren't naming it anything. That kid over there," he motioned to the boy, "will be the one to name this infant." The girl let out a huff, sitting down to glower beside Arrowette, and Dick wrapped the baby up tightly and snuggly again. Just as he was about to hand it back to the blond hero, tiny fingers came to wrap around one of his fingers, giving it a gentle squeeze, and he looked down to see the infant holding on as it slept. Smiling, he placed the infant into the crook of his elbow and rocked it gently for the eternity it took to get to the JLHQ.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they had secured the boy and his infant in a medbay at the JLHQ, Dick looked for Bruce, his mind troubled and a little disturbed at what he had seen. He found the broody, dark hero sitting at a table by himself, obviously thinking some things through.

"You're disturbed too, huh?" Dick asked, sitting down in front of the black clothed hero. He looked up and Dick give him a smirk. "Who would've thought that they'd come up with something like that. You should've seen him whenever I found him, Bruce. Pale as hell and coated in sweat. He was struggling just to breathe so Arrowette had to help him with the delivery."

The man looked away, his eyes clouding with disgusted rage. "I know you've been through a lot, Dick. Why don't you and your team rest for the night here? I'll let Red Tornado know that you all are here, alright?"

Dick let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair, and gave the wise old hero a nod before leaving him to go find his team, alerting them to the new development. As soon as Dick was gone, Bruce stood and went down to where the boy and his infant were being held at.

The boy, now dressed in a clean, white outfit, was resting peacefully, a heart monitor beating to the rhythm of his heart. A oxygen mask covered most of his small face and several different bags of I.V.'s led into one tube that entered his vein through his wrist. Tape held the tube still as to keep him from pulling it out, should he move while sleeping. He was so pale, his skin almost as white as the clothes he wore. He was also tiny. Through the shirt and pants, Bruce could see the bones jutting out, the skin so tight that it was just barely staying on his body. He was actually pretty surprised that the bones hadn't torn through the paper-thin skin yet.

Turning away from horrid sight, Bruce went over to the incubator containing the sickly boy's infant. The lights, bright golden yellow and gentle, illuminated the baby's form, showing a peacefully sleeping baby, the feeding tube in its nostril glistening as well as the tape holding the tube in the nostril and across the cheek. It was little and premature. Dick was correct about that. So bad so that it was not able to fend itself against the harsh environment of this world. And yet... He sighed. The baby shouldn't have been alive, that was very obvious from the beginning. He was sure as hell a fighter, though. When first handed to the tall, dark hero, the baby had just stared calmly at him with such large, clear, and focussed blue eyes. Bruce had been taken aback by the abruptness of the stare.

Diana had made sure everyone was aware how sickly both patients were and how unlikely they were to survive. "We're trying our best just to stabilize their conditions," she had informed them as they had finished putting the tube through the sedated infant's nose. "Don't open this incubator lid unless it is an absolute emergency. This poor baby can't survive too much of this germ-filled, cold air that we can live with."

Bruce placed a hand against the warm glass of the incubator, marveling at how, already, this infant had changed how everyone was. They were more calm, more aware that there was an infant needing all the sleep it could get. They were also more content just to come in and stare at the baby as it slept or to coo whenever it was awake and gurgling with joy. Smiling, he turned away and left, still marveling over the impossibility of this whole situation.

~~~~

Hey peeps! It's me, the writer of this wonderfully twisted story! How are you liking it? I'm curious so, please tell me what y'all think! Thanks guys! Until next time <3


	5. Chapter 5

Danny let out a groan, stirring, as he turned his head to the side, a tube sliding around one of his nostrils.

"I'm so glad to see you awake, honey," a voice stated gently, both feminine and soft, and the boy looked over to see a woman standing over him, a kind smile on her pale face.

"W-wha-" he gasped, the pain in his raw throat enough to shut any person up.

"Shh, it's alright. You're safe. My name is Diana and I've been taking care of you. You were brought here by Dick and his team known as the Young Justice League," the woman explained, taking his wrist into her fingers, checking his pulse and comparing it to the monitor beeping beside him.

"My baby?" Danny whispered, the only thing he could do with such a horrible throat. She smiled and stood up, motioning towards a box just a few feet away from him.

"He's just fine, honey. He was born premature. That incubator will make sure he survives the first few days of living. In about another week or two, you can see him. You, yourself, are pretty bad off right now. Rest up and reserve your strength. You'll need it." The woman placed a cool hand against his forehead, checking his temperature, and turned on her heals. "Sleep, son. That's an order," she threw over her shoulder before leaving through the double doors.

Almost as soon as she was gone, Danny pushed himself to sit up, the pain in his abdomen and ribs almost unbearable. Quick and swift, he yanked the feeding tube out of his nose and rubbed the bridge of his nose, hoping to ease the tickling, itching sensation. Pushing through the pain in his body, he swung his feet over the edge of his bed and hopped down, staying still for just a moment as pain washed over his body. Then, as quietly as he could muster, he limped over to the incubator, an arm wrapped around his stomach in an attempt to ease the pain.

As soon as he peeked into the small container, his heart burst with love and joy. The baby, his baby, was so tiny and innocent, its eyes closed as it dreamed. "Hello, my sweet child," he whispered, pressing his hand gently against the glass. "I've been dreaming about meeting you for so long, you've kind've become my obsession. I'm so happy to finally see you." Smiling down at the tiny, pale child, he felt, truly and for certainty, that he would never be alone again. 

~~~

Sucky short chapter. So sorry, guys. I really am. I love you all! <3


	6. Chapter 6

As the days flew by, Danny found himself a constant companion of a boy named Dick Grey who had been there for him towards the end of his labor. It was Dick who had saved all the inmates from that dreadful laboratory, including Danny and his son. They would talk any chance Dick got just to get acquainted and learn about each other's personal lives and Danny thoroughly enjoyed it. 

After about a whole week, Diana came in, Dick and several others following after her. "Do you want to hold your son?" she asked, giving him a small smile, and Danny felt excitement boil up inside of him. He nodded quickly, watching eagerly as she opened the incubator and reached in, scooping the child into her arms. "He's really fragile right now. Be gentle with him." She showed him how to cradle the child in the crooks of his arms, and he sat there, doing the one thing he had craved to do, and seeping with joy the whole time.

"I haven't seen you perk up like this since you got here," Dick teased as the other people left, giving Danny a little more privacy. 

"Shut up," Danny replied, his face growing a bright red, his heart thudding wildly in his chest. "Com'mon, buddy boy. Don't be like that," Dick called, coming over to his side. Reaching up, gently, Dick ran his finger along the infant's chin, his eyes growing gentle as he looked at the tiny, innocent face. "What are you going to name him?" he asked and Danny smiled over at the hero. "Nathan Eric Fenton," he answered, looking down at the child and thinking to the boy who's brother shared the name. "His name's gonna be Nathan."

He smiled at the child as he opened his baby-blue eyes, the look almost making his heart melt. Oh, how Daniel loved this precious child resting in his arms. He just knew his family would too. That is if he ever gets to see his family again.

Sensing his thoughts, Dick interjected, "You'll be able to leave into about two weeks if you want to go. You should be healed and strong enough for that."

Danny smiled at Dick, lighting up brightly, as he listened to Dick's words. "That's great!" he exclaimed, his eyes falling back to his baby. "Hear that, Nathan. You'll get to go and meet your grandparents and your aunt. Won't that be fun?"

~~~~~

Really really really short. DX

Sorry guys, I promise I'm not doing this on purpose. I have so much writer's block on this story, it could kill a horse, lmao. I'll try harder on the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

In the time it took to fully recuperate, Danny had learned many things. First of all, he had been saved by the Young Justice and was staying at the JLHQ. Second of all, it had been five years since he had been outside of that stupid lab, living his own life.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Danny?" Dick asked for the umpteenth time as Danny stood up, stretching, before holding his fists out. "Going ghost," he stated, the blue rings appearing at his waist. This was Dick's favorite part, watching with fascination as the boy's hair color, eye color, and clothing all changed to something else. Danny looked over at Dick, blushing when he saw the adoration in the hero's eyes. Dick blushed too, his face growing red with a blush, and he carried the cooing infant over to the boy. "Want me to go with you, Danny?"

Danny looked at Dick, sensing his nervousness and edginess at allowing the boy to leave. "You can come if you want, Dick. I won't stop you." Dick let out a sigh of relief and allowed Danny to grab him before launching into the air, phasing through the ceiling. "Wow," Dick breathed, his eyes taking in the beautiful scenery. "You get to view this every day?" Danny grinned at Dick as he flew through the air, heading to Amity Park. It had changed. Slightly but, still, changed. Setting Dick down at the doorstep, Danny transformed back to the Fenton look and glanced at Dick. "Don't say anything about me going ghost. My parents are big ghost hunters and the last time I told them, they sold me out to the GIW." "What are we doing here, then? Won't they just sell you again?" Danny smiled at Dick and shook his head. "They cut out that memory and knowledge of me being Phantom. As I remember, I think they told my parents that I had died in a car accident."

Dick gave Danny a nod and Danny stepped up to the door, knocking lightly on it before stepping back, biting his lip. "Whatever, Mom!" a familiar voice called before the redhead appeared from the door, rolling her blue eyes. As soon as her eyes landed on her brother's face, her glare was immediately replaced with a look of pure shock and surprise.

"Danny? B-but how? I don't believe it. I can't believe it." Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she fell to her knees, holding her hands over her mouth. She had changed. Her red hair, once reaching the middle of her back, was now shoulder-length and tied up in a messy bun. She had a more feminine body, showing just how old she was, and her clothes consisted of a t-shirt, Danny's t-shirt now that he looked at it, and blue jeans.

"What was that, Jazzy pants? Who's at the door?" His dad appeared, his black hair more gray than black, and even more weight put on. "Ghost?" his father questioned before Danny grinned up at him. "Not quite Dad. I have a whole lot of explaining to do but, first," Danny started before wrapping his arms around Jazz's neck, breathing in her scent. He had missed his big sister.

"Did you say ghost?" another feminine voice questioned as his mother appeared, being the only one who has not changed. "Momma," Danny gasped, tears coming to his eyes. She gasped, her violet eyes growing wide with surprise. "D-danny? Impossible. You died in that car crash," she gasped, taking a step back. "I assure you, I'm real, Mom. There are a few things we need to talk about. Can I come in?" The trio stepped back, allowing Danny and Dick both to come in. Danny led them all to the living room, sitting down with Dick beside him.

"Here," Dick murmured, gently handing the infant to Danny, and he pressed his finger against the baby's lips, watching as it automatically started sucking on his finger. "Danny, did you run away?" his mom asked and Danny looked up, finding her violet eyes resting on Nathan. "No, Mom. I didn't. I was captured." "By ghosts?" Jack cried, standing up quickly. "Why, I oughta-" "Dad, shut up and sit down!" Danny cried and, surprised, the man sat back down beside Maddie. "Jazz, you knew about this before. You probably don't remember but it was cause everyone's memories were wiped when I was taken. Mom, Dad, I'm Danny Phantom." They stared at him, unable to comprehend what he was saying, and Danny handed Nathan back to Dick before changing into the ghost. "Danny, is that really you?" his mother asked and the boy gave her a hesitant smile. "The last time I told you I was the Phantom was over five years ago, Mom. You and Dad sold me to the GIW for being the Phantom."

Tears began to drop from his eyes as he remembered the horrible rejection he felt the first night he spent in the white cell. "Why? Why do you hate me for who I am?" he whimpered, falling to his knees as he let out a sob. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and he looked up, finding his mother embracing him tightly. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed into his white hair. "Forgive me. Please, forgive us." Jack came up, a little more hesitant, and hugged the boy as well. "We can't imagine the pain you must have gone through, Danny. But, we won't ever do that to you again." Jack continued to hold the boy, just wanting to stay in that moment, as Danny let out a shuddering sigh.

After the two adults separated from Danny, Jazmine stepped up to the white-haired green-eyed boy. "It's still blurry, Danny, but I think I do remember," she murmured, hugging him lightly. "I'm sure I do. It's there, somewhere. I just gotta find it." Danny nodded, smiling back at the girl, before returning his attention to his parents. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Dick. He and his friends rescued me from the GIW laboratory. Also, this is Nathan, your grandson, and my baby. He was one of the experiments they did to me."

His parents shook Dick's hand before turning their attention to the tiny infant in Dick's arms. "Hello, Nathan. Look Maddie! He's got my eyes!" Maddie laughed, nudging Jack, and interjected, "Actually, he's got Danny's eyes." Jack glanced up at his son, seeing the startling similarities between the infant and Danny. "You're right. They look exactly the same." 

~~~~

There ya go, guys! I've written an actually decent chapter this time!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late update guys. I failed an important test and got one chance to redeem myself so, I have been super stressful and busy studying the past few weeks. College is hard, ack!

~~~

Despite the accepting nature his family had about him being Phantom, Danny couldn't gather the courage to stay at their house in his old room. They would have to gain back his trust before he decided to even be in their house alone. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Danny? I mean, this is your family you're hiding from." Danny glared at Dick, leveling him with a dark glare, and sighed. "These are also the same people who sold me to the GIW. Or did you forget that?" Laying the suitcase down on the bed, he unpacked it and put the clothes in a dresser as Dick sat on the other bed, keeping Nathan calm and happy.

Despite Dick's arguments, Danny had bought an apartment in Amity Park, near where Dick wanted him to be, and Dick offered to move in with him to keep him company and to help with Nathan when he needed it.

He finished unpacking, returning his attention to Nathan and Dick, and held out his arms, silently ordering the other boy to hand him over. Dick complied, laying the bundled baby into Danny's arms, and Danny swayed his body back and forth as he spoke softly to the infant. "I will never let anything bad happen to you, my precious child," he whispered, nuzzling his pale skin gently. Blue eyes sparkled up at Danny, joy written in the infant's face, and he smiled at Nathan, his heart practically bursting with love. "Alright, my darling. It's bedtime and you need sleep or you'll be one hell of a grouchy baby in the morning." Gently, he rocked the infant, watching as Nathan fought the heaviness of his eyes, struggling to stay awake despite being rocked and sang to by his "mother". Finally, the blue eyes slid behind closed eyelids and his body went limp as he fell asleep.

"That was fast," Dick commented, watching as Danny's lips curled upwards in a faint smile. "It's always the easy part. The hard part is putting him in his crib without him waking up." "I can do it," Dick offered, holding out his arms. Danny looked hesitant, eyeing the man suspiciously. Sighing, Dick interjected, "Danny, you're exhausted. Go take a shower and get to bed. I can put Nathan in his crib." Danny still hesitated, not sure of what exactly he wanted to do. Giving up, he handed Nathan over and went to the bathroom. "You sure are lucky, Nathan," Dick whispered, continuing to rock the infant as he headed to the crib in the corner. "You have a loving mother who would do anything for you. I can tell. And you know what? I think I actually really like your momma. Like, a whole lot. But that stays between you and me, alright?" He smiled at the baby and laid it down in the crib carefully, all the while praying that this boy was the one meant for him because Danny Fenton had sure as hell taken his heart.

~~~~

Until next week, y'all! Let me know that you're there! Leave a comment or anything else you feel like leaving! Thanks guys <3


	9. Chapter 9

Honestly, you all are the only reason why I haven't given up on this story yet. Thanks for all the support, darlings <3

~~~~~

"Danny, what are you planning on doing this afternoon?" Danny glanced up from the baby in his lap to the red-head standing in front of him, her hands resting on her wide hips. "I was just going to hang out with y'all. Let you guys get familiar with Nathan and everything. Why?" He tilted his head, once again bringing pain to Maddie's heart. She, the mother of this boy, had sold him for some money to an experimental facility because of his ghost side. She had gotten familiar with the ghost boy that shared Danny's body, mind, and life, and he was actually quite a sweet boy who only wanted to take care of Danny and keep him safe. What kind of a mother was she? 

Shaking her head, she threw on a hesitant smile and answered, "I was just wondering if you would like to come with me and Jazz to the mall to go clothes shopping. I noticed that none of your old clothes fit anymore."

Danny narrowed his eyes, uncertain if that was wise, before coming up with an answer. "Can Dick come with us? I trust him with my life." "And you don't trust us yet," Maddie sighed, feeling her heart drop slightly at the weight of the situation she had placed their relationship in. "Of course, Danny. I wouldn't want you uncomfortable with anything we do. After all, we owe you a lot." 

Danny's face lit up and he gently picked Nathan up, going up to his mother, and offered the infant to her. She took him into her arms, rocking the cooing baby, and Danny bounced into the kitchen where his dad was sharing coffee with Dick, telling him stories of Danny's past. "Hey Dick, we're going to go clothes shopping. Wanna come?" Automatically, the black-haired boy stood up and went to dump the cooling remains of the black coffee into the drain of the sink. "It was nice talking to you, sir," Dick murmured and the big, grizzly man shook his hand, grinning a goofy smile. "Of course it was! Let's do it again sometime, Dick my boy!" 

Dick followed Danny out of the kitchen and through the living room to the front door where Maddie and Jazz were standing, Jazz now cradling Nathan in her arms and cooing to the tiny baby. "Ready to go, boys?" Maddie asked and the two boys shared a look. "Yep," Dany replied and they headed out of the house to the Fenton Mobile.

~~~~ EXTRA ~~~~

(Because this is the end of the chapter and I figured you guys are wanting some fluff to start happening. *Wink wink*)

An hour. They had been in this vehicle for over an hour because of Jazz insisting to go to a good mall over an hour and a half away. Dick sighed for the umpteenth time, sitting back in his seat as he glanced over at the boy beside him. Danny had fallen asleep twenty minutes into the trip, having been worn out from the night before. They were in the back seat, the long one where two more people could've fit in before it became crowded, and Danny was now resting peacefully, his head propped against the cushioned seat and his face slack with sleep. Dick returned his attention to the vehicle, scanning it for possible weapons he could use should Danny's family try anything on the two unsuspecting boys.

Something landed lightly on Dick's shoulder, causing him to jump, and Dick glanced over to see that Danny had repositioned himself so that he was now curled up against Dick, his head resting against his shoulder, his blue eyes barely visible behind rapidly closing eyelids. 

For the life of him, Dick would never understand what compelled him to do this. Perhaps it was the soft pink of Danny's lips. Or it could just be the overlapping love that Dick could feel in his chest. Whatever the reason was, as Danny drifted back into the peaceful fog of sleep, Dick leaned down, careful not to wake him up, and gently brushed his lips against Danny's, relishing in the feeling of the other boy's lips against his. A hunger awoke in his heart, so harsh and sudden, and all Dick wanted to do was press his lips against Danny's and just kiss him hard and passionately.

Instead, he slid his hand over Danny's lips, kissing his hand, and sat back, crossing his arms and staring ahead. Little did he know, a certain, know-it-all red-head had witnessed the passionate moment and was now staring ahead, a full blush on her pale face, with a look of excited fan-girl glee.

~~~~~

~There ya go, guys. Until next time! Love y'all!~


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy~

~~~~~

Danny sighed, leaning against the backboard of his bed, his eyes traveling to Dick's resting form. Why was he feeling like this? He hadn't meant to but he was falling in love with the black-haired boy.

A whimper caught his attention, guiding him to the small bassinet between their beds, and he picked up the tiny baby. "Oh Nathan," he whispered, pressing his lips to the child's forehead. "What does our future hold?"

"Daniel," a voice called, familiar and cynical all at the same time, and he jerked around to find himself face-to-face with his old arch-nemesis. The familiar horned black hair, the cruel, sharp red eyes, and the vampire-like face. Danny shivered, holding Nathan close to his chest.

"Don't be scared, Daniel. How have you been? You were gone for over five years. What happened to you?" The ghost, Plasmius, transformed, Vlad Masters appearing in its place, and he sighed, sitting down. He looked older.

"What do you mean, don't be scared? Five years ago, you were trying to kill me and sweep my mother away." 

"Well, Daniel, things change. After you went missing, your mother and I sat down for a good chat and decided that we would remain friends. I've even come around to seeing your father as a fellow scientist. The other ghosts have missed you, missed fighting with you, and quickly got bored of coming to this realm. I'm sure they would be glad to see you. We actually have a holiday truce coming up for the ghosts in case you're interested in seeing them. I've learned that I can live without your mother and have even turned my home into a foster home for children. I've-" "Changed," Danny interrupted, staring at Vlad with a look of awe and suspicion.

"Vlad, you've gotten older," he murmured, coming over to the tired-looking multi-billionaire. The man chuckled, running a hand through his grey hair, and Danny noticed for the first time that he had gotten it cut. It was short, similar to that of the short quiff haircut. His beard had been shaved and his face looked smoother, cleaner, and better.

"That's impossible, little badger. I'm a halfa. I don't age."

"I know, fruit loop," Danny grinned, relishing as Vlad used the childhood nickname he had loathed so.

"You've changed a lot too, Daniel. You've grown, might I say. You look more like a man now. And your hair!"

"I know," Danny murmured, a blush creeping on his cheeks, and he ran his hands through his long black hair that he had been keeping in a ponytail at the top of his head. "I kept meaning to get it cut but never got around to it." 

"Daniel, what happened to you?"

He didn't know why, couldn't have stopped it, but tears sprang to his eyes, falling down his cheeks in rivulets.

"They sold me, Vlad." "Who?" "My parents. Five years ago, I told them I was Danny Phantom. They sold me to the GIW. I was in an experimental lab for five years, being used as if I was a lab rat. They opened me up, rearranged my organs, and put some things in that shouldn't be there. That's how.. That's how.." He stuttered, falling to his knees as memories of that fateful day came back into his brain. Arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a gentle, warm hug, and hands petted his hair as soothing words fell from the older halfa's lips.

"That's why you have a baby," he murmured, holding the trembling boy close. "Shh, Danny. It's okay. You're safe now."


	11. Chapter 11

Danny shivered with anxiety once more at the thought of what he was doing. A hand tugged at his arm and he glanced over at his passenger, Dick's black hair falling into his pale face. His infant squirmed in his other arm, stirred by the wind, and Danny grinned. "Welcome to the ghost realm."

"Clockwork! Are you there?" As if on cue, the giant tower came into view and he entered through the door, popping up the area where the time keeper spent most of his time. The ghost was floating in front of a giant clock, the present showing bright and peaceful. Danny sat Dick down so that he was standing on the platform before heading up to his friend and mentor. "Clockwork, it's been what, five years? I've missed you." The ghost turned around, smiling a gentle smile at the boy, and replied, "I have missed you too, Danny. And who's this handsome little fellow." Cooing, the time master gently waved his staff around in front of Nathan and the baby giggled before looking up at his mother with wide blue eyes.

"This is Nathan, Clockwork. I need to ask you a favor."

Clockwork straightened, his eyes wide with curiosity, and Danny gave him a small grin.

"I need to get out in the ghost zone and see what all has changed in my absence. Would you mind watching Nathan and Dick-" he motioned to the teen who was looking at the clock gears of the tower, "-until I get back?" "Babysitting?" Clockwork asked, stroking his elder self's beard.

"It's just for a while so that I can go out without worrying about what my family is doing with my son." "Of course, Danny. I can do that. Here, let me hold the handsome little fella." Danny handed Nathan over and, almost instantly, the baby let out a cooing sound, his eyes brightening with contentment. "I think he likes you, Clockwork," Danny chuckled and the ghost smiled fondly down at the infant. "Go ahead, Danny. I've got this covered."

Smiling, Danny waved goodbye to Nathan and Dick before leaving the tower. His heart beat with unbinding joy at being home where he was safe and familiar with.

"Hey Ghost boy!" a voice called, familiar and excited. He turned around, only to be plowed over from his path. It took a couple of seconds for him to realize that he was being hugged _tight_ by a familiar grey female ghost with flaming blue hair.

"Ember," he breathed and the female ghost let go of him, drifting back a little so that he could get a good look of her.

"Never in my right mind would I ever believe that you actually just hugged me," he chuckled, brushing a hand through his long, silver-grey hair.

"Never in _my_ right mind would I believe that you would just disappear for five years and not talk to any of us once. What happened to you, Danny?" she asked softly, giving him a small smile.

"My parents found out I was half ghost," he replied quietly, refusing to allow his mind to go back to that moment. "They sold me to the GIW and I was stuck in a lab for five years."

Ember's smile dropped, a frown replacing it, and she let out a growl. "Why would any parent sell their child to be experimented on?" she cried out, waving her hands in the air.

Danny simply shrugged, wrapping his arms around his small chest.

"All I know is that, when I got back, they swore up and down that I was dead. They didn't know I was half ghost and they didn't know that they had done what they did. I think the GIW wiped everyone's memories and gave them the wrong story so that they wouldn't think about me anymore."

Ember grew silent and Danny gave her a half smile. "I'm so used to fighting you, Ember. I'm not used to being friendly and just chatting with you." He ran a hand through his silver-white hair and shook his head. "Everything is just so weird. I-I-I-" He stopped, struggling to find words to describe the feeling he had about how much his world had changed since he had been taken.

A gloved hand slipped onto his shoulder slightly and he looked up into the pale grey female ghost's face, her green eyes sparkling lightly with a type of understanding that he knew was only for him.

"It's okay, Ghost boy," she murmured softly, tilting her head. "A lot has happened since you disappeared. A _lot_ has happened. Plasmius gave up evil for good and, with no one to fight or to protect Amity Park, life just got boring. So, everyone in here, or at least everyone I know, has given up evil for good. We just want to enjoy the rest of our existence, whether it be in here or at Amity Park."

Gently, she slipped her arm around his, linking their arms together, and pulled him towards a zone he hadn't been to yet in the Ghost Zone. They floated into the zone, floating close to the land, and Danny allowed his breath to be taken away by the beauty and tranquility of the zone. Ghosts who were normally violent and dangerous were lounging around, peaceful and happy.

"Where are we?" he breathed, watching in awe as they continued to drift past peaceful spirits enjoying their afterlife.

"We call it our Safe Haven. This is where we go to just relax and have fun. We are happy here as you can see. Come on. I'm sure everyone will be so happy to see you again."

~~~

As soon as they landed, familiar faces began to crowd around him as questions swirled through the air.

"Where were you?"

"What happened to you?"

"You look much older."

"What's new with you?"

Gently, Ember pushed the crowd back so that Danny could have room to breathe and his bright green eyes flew from face to face, finding nothing but relief, joy, and confusion.

"First thing's first Ghost Boy," the familiar robotic ghost stated, pointing to him. "Where have you been?"

Danny sighed slightly, knowing that he would have to relive what happened to him in order to explain everything to these ghosts.

"It's a long story," he murmured, looking at each ghost's face. "Sit down and I'll tell you all about it."


End file.
